Shari Sunbeam
Shari Sunbeam is a 11-year-old girl who is the daughter of Mindy Sunbeam and Greg Moonbeam and the younger sister of Martin Moonbeam. She was born on February 14, 2008. Biography When she was born, her mother, Mindy Sunbeam wished that her daughter could be beautiful as the sun. Mimi grants Mindy that one wish, swapping out her powers to Shari and making her pretty. Mindy gains a new power, which is being empowered by the sun to be stronger. When she was 2, she went to the circus, and she saw clowns for the first time. She was pretty scared at first, then she began to laugh at the funny stuff they're doing. At the age of 4, she got a yellow stuffed teddy bear, which she named it "Sunny". At the age of 7, she became interested in astronomy after she got a black telescope on Christmas. She likes looking at the stars and the sun through that telescope. At the current age of 9, she becomes interested in comic books after buying Kayley Kinetic #1 at The Komix Hut. She also has been involved in orienteering in the woods. Personality She is quite cheerful, always jolly, and pretty sunny. She is also a little bit hyperactive at times. She is also pretty quirky, A little bizarre, and very eccentric. She is pretty humorous, most likely to be diverting, and really light-hearted. She is also very lovely, really adorable and cute, and pretty beautiful as her mother. She sometimes cries a lot over sad things but is old enough to cope with them. She also sometimes giggles a lot over very funny things. She loves the warm sunshine on her face and the way it shines. She also loves to look at beautiful rainbows, and they always make her grin. She loves the sights of astronomy through his telescope. She also loves to wish on stars every night and to wish on a well. She loves looking at clowns and even dressing up as one. She also likes to go orienteering and hiking around the woods and the city. She also loves to read many kinds of comic books, including manga. Abilities She has inherited the abilities of her mother such as manipulating heat, light, and nuclear energy, plus she can see through the sun. She can also turn into a sun bear to run faster. She can also be immune to the sun's energy, the ability to fly, and can also fire pyrotechnical solar flares and winds with her sunny umbrella. Bio *Full Name: Shari Shannon Shelly Sunbeam *Nicknames: Lil' Sunshine, Light Lady, Little Sunlight, Miss Sunbeam, Sunny Girl, and Beach Buddy *Nationality: American *DOB: February 14th, 2008 *Age: 11 *Grade: 4th *Weight: 64 lbs *Height: 52 in. *Skin Color: Beige *Hair Color: Light Blonde *Hair Length: Medium-Long *Hair Quality: Smooth, Clean, Silky *Hairstyle: Down *Eye Color: Yellow *Hometown: Celestiana *Dream Jobs: Astronomer, Astronaut, Weather Forecaster, Comic Book Artist, Meteorologist *Species: Human *Zodiac Sign: Aquarius *Traits: Cheerful, Hyperactive, Quirky, Innocent, Humorous, Lovely, Friendly *Voice tone: Giggly, a bit high pitched *Voice: Kiara Muhammad *Catchphrase: "Sunny!" *Favorite Seasons: Summer and Spring *Favorite Instruments: Flute, Xylophone, Trumpet, Marimba, Saxophone, Piano, Trombone, Steel Drum, Chimes *Favorite Shapes: Circles, Stars, Crescents, Squares, Hearts *Favorite Movies: The Princess Bride, Barbie in the Nutcracker, How to Train Your Dragon, Killer Klowns from Outer Space, The Little Mermaid, The Lego Movie, Finding Dory, Bambi, Aladdin, Rainbow Brite and the Star Stealer, Saige Paints the Sky, Frozen, Tangled, Brave, Dumbo *Favorite TV Programs: Rainbow Brite, Harvey Beaks, Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater, Batman: The Animated Series, Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, The Littles, Winx Club, Bunsen is a Beast, Strawberry Shortcake, Kid vs. Kat, X-Men: The Animated Series, Little Clowns of Happytown, Totally Spies!, The Care Bears, Sailor Moon *Favorite TV Show Genres: Children's, Action, Cartoon *Favorite Fruits: Mangoes, Bananas, Green Apples, Cherries, Strawberries *Favorite Characters: Funshine Bear, Bunsen, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mars, Hiccup (Little Clowns of Happytown), Alex, Sam, Clover, Rainbow Brite, Canary Yellow, Patty O'Green, Lala Orange, Shy Violet, Stella (Winx Club), The Sailor Scouts *Favorite Supernatural Beings: Fairies, Pixies, Sprites, Mermaids, Pegasi, Unicorns, Angels, Cupids, *Favorite Pokemon: Jigglypuff, Clefairy, Pichu, Pikachu, Ledian, Mareep, Sunflora, Bellossom, Celebi, Servine, Cherrim, Whimsicott, Espeon, Volbeat, Illumise, Hoppip, Skiploom, Jumpluff, Deerling, Shaymin, Cleffa, Igglybuff, Chikorita, Bayleef, Petilil, Mime Jr., Mr. Mime, Ho-Oh, Aipom *Favorite Pokemon Types: Normal, Fairy, Flying, Grass *Favorite Ice Cream Flavors: Strawberry, Vanilla, Chocolate, Bubblegum, Blueberry, Banana *Favorite Weather: Sunny *Favorite Holidays: Mother's Day, Easter, Christmas, Valentine's Day, Halloween, St. Patrick's Day *Favorite Outside Activities/Sports: Tennis, Baseball, Insect collecting, Seashell collecting, Stone collecting, Soccer, Camping, Biking, Photography, Volleyball, Roller-skating, Equestrianism, Swimming, Hang gliding *Favorite Inside Activities/Sports: Arts and crafts, Cooking, Board games, Juggling, Astrology, Amateur astronomy, Singing, Sketching *Favorite Game Consoles: GameCube, GBA, Wii, Switch, 3DS, NES, SNES, PSP, PS3 *Favorite Places: Gardens, The Planetarium, The Beach, The Mall, Celestiana Space Observatory, Circuses, Amusement parks, Carnivals, County fairs *Favorite Video Games: Animal Crossing, Babysitting Mama, Kirby Dream Land 2, Mass Effect 2, Super Metroid, Super Mario Galaxy, Ratchet and Clank, Bucky O' Hare *Favorite Insects: Butterflies, Bumblebees, Beetles, Honeybees, Dragonflies, Stag Beetles, Ladybugs *Favorite Food: Eggs, Pancakes, Pumpernickel, Rye, Waffles, Caesar salad, Cereals, Wild rice, Steakburgers, Cheese fries, Salsa, Hash browns, Chestnuts, Potato Salad, Pigs in blankets, Garlic Bread (Most favorite), Baked potatoes, Fried cauliflower, Pistachios, Cashews, Cheeseburgers, Scrambled eggs, Salads, Sandwiches *Favorite Snacks: Granola bars, Pizza bagels, Animal crackers, Black and white cookies, Fortune cookies, Raisins, Nuts, Snack pie, Popcorn, Oatmeal raisin cookies (Most favorite), Noodles, Fruit snacks *Favorite Candy: Gummy bears, Gummy worms, Gumdrops, Brittle, Marzipan, Pudding, Toffees, Gumballs, Lollipops, Peppermints *Favorite Drinks: Apple Juice, Orange Juice, Fruit Punch, Water, Root beer float, Kiwi Smoothie, Strawberry Milk, Chocolate Milk, Lemonade, Pink Lemonade *Favorite Flowers: Roses, Violets, Daisies, Tulips, Poppies, Orchids, Snapdragons, Lavender, Lillies, Daffodils, Chrysanthemums, Sunflowers *Favorite Animals: Dogs, Cats, Ponies, Hamsters, Squirrels, Rhinoceroses, Ferrets, Rabbits, Mice, Deer, Birds, Dolphins, Bear Cubs, Chinchillas, Chipmunks *Favorite Vehicles: Solar-Powered Cars, Planes, Hot Air Balloons, Jets, Hang Gliders, Helicopters *Favorite Songs: You Are My Sunshine, Here Comes the Sun, Walking on Sunshine, Summer Love, Cool for the Summer, Aquarius/Let the Sunshine In, Pocketful of Sunshine, Brighter Than the Sun, Mr. Blue Sky *Favorite Music Genres: Classic, Jazz, Children's, R&B, Relaxation Appearance In her original design, she had light blonde hair with a yellow and orange bow on the top with yellow eyes. She had an orange pearl necklace and a dark yellow dress with a sun picture on it, and yellow shoes. Her design was modified on February 14, on Valentine's Day. In this version, her necklace was gone, the colors had been darker and the sun design on the dress had changed. In her current design, her hair is now a lighter yellow and her bow is now a darker shade of yellow. She now wears a yellow tank top with a sun on the middle, brownish-yellow shorts, and yellow shoes. 46.png File:Shari's Sunny Valentine.png Trivia * She sometimes likes to sunbathe on the beach. * Her most favorite snacks are pizza bagels and oatmeal raisin cookies. Category:OCs Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Kids